


Holiday With You

by SaturdaykNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Special, M/M, christmas chanbaek, kinda fluffy i guess, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: Baekhyun wanted nothing but to be with his boyfriend for this holiday.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Holiday With You

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii  
> havent posted a ff in a while. sorry for this bare minimum effort but i am currently in a writing block, i have shit tons of story in my folders but cant finish them, my brain wont let me so bear with me with this one hahah. do hope you enjoy this though. i figured since it's christmas season i should write some short one shot about something to break my writing block

Baekhyun got home from a long day of work, drained and hungry. Another day of missing Chanyeol as he got home to an empty apartment that it made his heart shrunk. He missed Chanyeol so bad that it had been unbearable. 

A message lit up on his phone screen, he immediately smiled at the name. It was another voice message from his boyfriend. They almost had an unspoken agreement to send voice mail as much as possible instead of texting, at least that was how Baekhyun set the habit. Because he wanted to hear that deep voice sweetly calling his name, greeting him good morning and good night even if they couldn’t touch.

Chanyeol was on his last quarter of his master degree in the UK. A few more months, Baekhyun always tried to tell himself. In just a few more months he will have get to be with Chanyeol again. 

“Hi baby, are you off work yet?” Baekhyun played the voice messages. 

“I just got home” he said back. He hoped Chanyeol could tell how happy he was to hear his voice after a long day in the company.

“Can we FaceTime?” Chanyeol sent again.

“Of course!!” 

With his toothy grin, he waited for Chanyeol’s facetime and it reached his line instantly. 

The phone screen started separating and he could see Chanyeol’s face through his phone screen. He could see the dimple and he could see his big loving eyes as Baekhyun settled down on the couch waiting for better connection. 

“Yeol! I miss you so much…” he pouted slightly. “When are you coming back home..for the holidays..” his speech slowed down as his heartrate picked up its pace at the response. He would be so so happy if Chanyeol could make it this holiday.

“Babe… about that…” bad news “I don’t think I could make it to christmas..” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun could see sadness reflected in those eyes. “I’m sorry..” But Baekhyun was so very understanding if Chanyeol couldn’t make it this holiday. “since I only have a few months left till graduation..There’s a lot of work to complete..”

The call was paused for a minute because none of them had anything to say. Baekhyun was obviously upset. Not at chanyeol, but at their circumstances and upset at his impatience. upset at his dire needs to be held in Chanyeol’s arms.

They only started dating during their sophomore year of university, a little bit before christmas and they have spent three christmases together as a couple, ever since they graduated, Chanyeol wanted to pursue master degree and as per his parents’ wishes. Baekhyun was truly happy for Chanyeol at the time even if it meant that they wouldn’t be able to see each other as often. Even if it meant the absence of his favorite person would be insufferable. L ast year, they spent their first christmas without each other but they exchanged presents, the presents that they both hoped it was worth flying to the other half of the globe for.  
The Facetime lingered. They just started at each other’s eyes without saying a word…until Baekhyun decided to break the silence. 

“chanyeol..? I’ll always be waiting for you.. and the first thing you do when you come back is you have to hug me and kiss me till I cant breathe, got it?” Baekhyun found himself giggling.

“that’s a no-brainer for sure”

The call lasted for hours even if they didn’t have anything to talk about. Chanyeol would prop his phone against a book while he was typing out his assignments in a café that he wished he was there as well. Baekhyun just sat and watch from the other side of the phone screen as he prepared to wash up and change into the most comfortable outfit and make dinner. 

Chanyeol got back home as well just about time Baekhyun tuck himself to bed. He didn’t want this call to end. That night he cried as he professed his undying love to his man. It was random and out of the blue but he just felt the need to spill out his overflowing heart. A strong man like Baekhyun couldn’t stand the test of distance that separated them. That night, Chanyeol also sang for him.  
“Happy fourth anniversary, Baek. I love you so much, baby. Never forget that” Chanyeol murmured in his baritone voice as he finished his song and baekhyun’s eyes were already fluttered shut. He hadn’t realized that the clock already struck 12. He didn’t have chanyeol with him now but at least that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
-  
He didn’t look forward to christmas much. Not when the person he yearned for the most wasn’t here to celebrate it with him. He would be lying if the sight of couple laughing and giggling on the street didn’t tuck at his heart. Not because he felt lonely, but because he would always imagine Chanyeol being next to him, because he could say that he missed that man a thousand times and it still wouldn’t feel enough. The Melancholy consumed him as he sighed. It was the Christmas Eve and Baekhyun had no plan. Spending the day listlessly sounded like the only option. All of his friends were busy with their family and love ones so he huffed out the cold air. As the fog escaped his lips, he fumbled on his key. Albeit melancholy, he couldn’t wait to get home and snuggle on the bed all evening.  
Baekhyun was used to the empty apartment that greeted him and he also welcomed it back. He was used to the unlit living room and the slightly messy kitchen. 

That was why right then, he couldn’t compute it. He couldn’t process the fact that Chanyeol was there, standing at the door way, grinning so wide at him. For a second he thought he was hallucinating because his mind did tricks on him, for a second he thought it wasn’t real but it was.  
His face fell into a teary frown, mouth left agasp as his body weakened. The grocery bag was dropped upon seeing that familiar face. He couldn’t say anything. He was all the emotions he could think of combined together to become an inexplicable jitter in his stomach.

“Come to me, Baek” Chanyeol smiled so wide at him. Why was he crying. He should be running into Chanyeol’s big arms that he longed so much. And then Baekhyun did so. He dropped everything and sprinted to the love of his life and the moment their skin touched, Baekhyun just bawled out crying under the embraces. Chanyeol hugged him tight, just like promise. And Chanyeol kissed him hard, just like promise. 

“I miss you so much, chanyeol. so so much” He sniffed, savoring the way Chanyeol tightened the grip on his waist and the heartbeat he felt on Chanyeol’s chest. He clawed the taller’s shirt like he would never let go. 

“I know, baby, I know.. I miss you so much too” He kissed the top of Baekyun’s head and it lingered there for a few seconds. 

They pulled away but none of them could break their stares. Baekhyun’s tears were drying on his cheeks. 

“How- You said you wouldn’t make it to christmas!” Baekhyun cried out. “I was so sad”

“well… surprise!” Chanyeol chuckled “I just wanted to surprise you, Baek. Sorry that I make you sad. I had to come to you. God knows I couldn’t spend another day in London without you being with me. I just had to..” He added, gently caressing Baekhyun’s face.

“How do you even manage to get in, though” Baekhyun finally broke into a smile. 

“Kyungsoo had your keys. You told me once about it so I use my connection” He winked handsomely. 

“So Kyungsoo knew?? He knew but he just sat there and listen to me ranting about how lonely this christmas would be, dear god?” Baekhyun sulked. He made a fool out of himself again. “how long will you be here for?”

“Two weeks. I get two weeks off!”

Baekhyun jumped in excitement, eyes glazing with hope as he further intensified his gaze “Which means we get to spend New year together as well?”  
“You are correct” 

Baekhyun hugged his boyfriend some more, totally forgot about the grocery left at the opened door.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have fanfic commission opened for those you wants me to write. uhm money has been kinda tight due to pandemic and i need every cent i can get
> 
> contact my email Bellaswift1311@gmail.com or dm me on IG @byeongaris thank youu (within fandoms in ao3 i write about)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Do hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
